Can You Handle Me?
by Wisteria Blossom
Summary: In their younger years, Rima would banter to show that Amu was her best friend. Now? She could care less. This little woman has gotten on with her life, but will Amu's envy get in the way of that? Four years seems like it did no good, hm? Sequel to Payback! RimaHiko, TadAmu, AmuTo, KaiYa, TadaShiko, KuTau, FuYua.
1. Welcome Back Mashiro

**A/N: Okay, the sequel. Alright, here we go! GONNA GO! PS: I'll let Nagi give you a hug and a kiss if you figure out the following (Yes, they sound like school questions):**

**What type of Third Person POV is it in?**

**What example of Irony is described when Rima is referred to as 'woman'?**

**Can You Handle Me?**

Exactly four years since she had seen them. Exactly four years for them to get their priorities straight. Was it even enough time? Rima couldn't deny she missed them; that was a given. But something about returning to Japan made her…anxious. She knew very well Amu was now out of jail; you couldn't get past Rima. Rima sighed heavily, making sure her voice wasn't shaky.

Rima was now twenty-three, and she was at content. She had grown a bit-2 inches-, and had her hair in it's *natural, uncurled state. Her hair went a little past her shoulders now, and was black, due to less frequent bleaching. What? She's _Japanese_. Rima ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"_Passengers, we're landing in Narita airport." _The pilot said over the intercom. Rima sighed. They knew she was coming back that day; they kept it on their calendars. She knew they missed her as well, but she couldn't help but have mixed emotions about this.

One emotion was happiness. She was happy to see them all again, especially Yaya. Yaya stood by her no matter what. Yaya was the foundation of her happiness.

One emotion was trepidation. She was a bit scared to see them all again; how would they react? What if she was too much for them to handle? What if they wanted the old version of her back?

'_If they're my friends, they'll accept me anyway.'_ Rima thought, repeating it in her head as if it were on loop.

She felt the plane touch the ground, now driving into the port. She put on a determined face, and brushed her hair out of her face. She put on her glasses, and took a deep breath. This was it, this was the moment.

"_Hope you all had a nice time flying Yokishawa Airlines! Have a nice day!" _The pilot said as the plane made a complete stop. As people stood and began to gather their belongings, Rima's heart sped up a bit. They'd surely be in for a shock.

Rima grabbed her red carry on bag and walked out of the plane, going down the long path that lead to the airport.

(私と処理できますか)

Nagihiko, Kukai, Ikuto, Utau, Yaya, and Amu sat in chairs as they waited for Rima. Amu had her arms crossed impassively while Nagihiko, Kukai, Ikuto, Yaya, and Utau's eyes shone with anticipation.

"I've missed Rima so much!" Yaya said, running a hand through her mid length ginger hair. The men and Utau nodded in agreement; they couldn't deny they missed the small woman. Though, they all varied in age.

They looked over to see a small, black haired woman with shoulder length hair. She wore a sky blue tank top, a white mini skirt, and sky blue wedges. She had curves that many women wish they had, and her chest wasn't too bad either. The woman approached them with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, guys." She said, though she had Rima's voice. The lot stared incredulously at the woman before them; this could _not _be Rima.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed and a worried expression adorned her features. "Are you all alright?" She waved a hand in front of their faces- it was the expression she thought they'd have.

"R-Rima?" Yaya asked in disbelief. Rima opened her arms for a hug, and Yaya gladly accepted. A grin broke out onto Rima's face. She broke from the hug and looked at the others.

"Well?" She said, opening her arms again with a smile. They gave her a group hug, except for Amu, and smiled.

"Whoop-de-doo, the midget is back." Amu rolled her eyes. Glares were sent at Amu from the lot.

"Why are you here then?" Yaya asked, her glare the most ferocious. They looked back at Rima, who had a stoic expression.

Rima adjusted her glasses. "It's quite alright, Yaya. Hinamori-san may do what she pleases; and I believe the correct term is Lilliputian Human. If you wish to insult someone, at least have the impudence to do so, and not do it with such ignominy." Amu stood staring at her dubiously- she didn't get angry? This only fueled Amu's desire to irritate the girl.

Everyone blinked. Who was she, and what had she done with Rima? She was the female version of Kairi now! What happened to the C- average Rima? The Rima who barely passed high school?

"Anyways, what are we just standing here for? Let's go eat, I'm hungry!" Rima said as she clapped her hands together. The rest stood in a bit of a daze, but nodded, nonetheless. They walked out of the airport, Nagihiko carrying Rima's bag, and were about to get into Kukai's car, but Rima stopped them.

"It's okay, I got this." She said, pulling out her phone. She dialed a number, then began to speak in Chinese.

"Mingxia, it's Rima. Could you send a driver to come pick us up? Thanks! Bye!" Rima hung up her phone, and put it into her genuine Hello Kitty x Crystal Ball handbag. She looked up to see the confused stares of her peers, once again.

"Is there a problem?" Rima asked sincerely, tilting her head slightly to the right. No one said a word, and a black Bugatti Royale sports car came driving up.

"Rima- nǚshì, here is your car," The man inside stepped out, reciting in perfect Chinese. Rima thanked him in Chinese, and had Nagihiko place her bag into the trunk. Meanwhile, the man got into Kukai's car.

"Hey, why is he getting into my car?" Kukai asked somewhat defensively. Rima giggled, and spoke.

"That's Bingwen. He's my driver; he'll take your car to your home." Rima reassured him. Kukai fidgeted disbelievingly, but got into Rima's car.

Rima got in the driver's seat, and put the turned on the engine. It roared to life and then became a soft hum.

She drove to a nearby café, and parked. When she got out of the car, Rima was ambushed by five teenagers.

"You're Mashiro Rima!" The boy asked in disbelief. Rima chuckled softly, and then spoke.

"Why yes, yes I am." She said, batting her eyelashes with her eyes in a shroud. The two girls squealed, and the three boys almost swooned. The peers once again gave a confused look.

"Can we have your autograph?" The girl asked. Rima took a pen out of her bra, and signed their hands. She waved them goodbye, and sighed as she turned to her friends again.

"What was that?" Nagihiko asked as they walked into the café. Rima put on sunglasses, put her hair up into a ponytail, and covered it with a bonnet.

"You see, I'm a Chinese Model." Rima said calmly, and was congratulated by her peers, except for Amu, who just scowled in envy.

They sat in a booth, and began to catch up, but one thing ran through their minds.

_Could they handle her?_

**A/N: Okay! Nice first chapter? I know it was short, but I'll make the other ones longer; promise! R&R!**


	2. Already Scheming?

**A/N: This chapter is surely overdue. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've stated the reason in my story, Alluring Temptations. R&R!**

Amu's face became grimmer and grimmer as she heard every one of Rima's achievements. It made her think of how she achieved nothing in the past four years; how she was caught up in Rima's downfall.

"Well, it's time for me to hit the hay; by everyone, goodbye midget." Amu spat venomously. Rima giggled as if she was unfazed by her comment.

"Zàijiàn!" Rima replied happily. Amu huffed and slammed the café door behind her with a sly smirk.

Amu drove silently back to her apartment. Rima was all that she wanted to be, while she was stuck with the bitter reality of a department store clerk. She couldn't let this happen. Rima was smart, beautiful, talented, witty, and more. Amu couldn't compare. She couldn't build herself up to those standards so easily. All she had going for her was her body, and even that dissipated. Instead, she'd have to bring Rima down. And she knew just the way to do it.

She pulled out her phone quickly, and went through her contacts, going to the "J"s, until she found who she was looking for. Once she hit talk, it rang several times before a masculine voice answered.

"_Yo?" _It spoke.

"Hey, it's Hinamori, and have I got a deal for you. You remember your ex, Rima?" Amu spoke diligently, catching his attention.

"_The really overdramatic one who walked in on Utau and I? Of course. What about her?" _He asked, his voice intrigued.

"Well, now she's back, and bigger than ever. We _**have**_ to take her down, no exceptions. You in?" She asked. She heard a chuckle over the other line.

"_Most definitely; the girl ruined me. No girl would even talk to me, calling me a cheating, lying, man-whore. What did you have in mind?"_ He asked, his devious side kicking in.

"Well, Ikuto and Rima have already done pretend dating, so that's out. How about…reveal her deepest, darkest secrets to ruin her career?" Amu suggested evilly.

"_Nice; I like it. Call me back later, I'm kind of busy. Later, Hinamori."_ The male said.

"Later, Janji." Amu chuckled darkly before dropping her phone. Rima wasn't changed at all; she was just acting to provoke her. Amu knew it. She was going to expose Rima for who she truly was, and nothing was going to stop her.

**~CYHM~**

Rima flipped her hair with a smile. She was happy with the way she was now. She was kinder, causing her to attract more of a fan base that was extremely necessary for her job. She was smarter; she graduated at the top of her class. Who would've known the drama in her life was causing her downfall in grades—to maintain a C average? She loved the path she was on. All the petty love triangles weren't needed; she could easily get a man if she wanted. She, however, didn't need one, for she was strong, smart, beautiful, and very capable for handling herself.

Rima sighed, not because she was sad, but she pitied Amu. Amu spent all her life trying to plot her downfall that surely wouldn't have come if she tried her hardest. For that, Amu downgraded while she rose to the top. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was absorbed in materialistic things, while Rima valued the important things in life. To sum it up, Rima moved on, while Amu stayed in the past. She wasn't going to let Amu get to her, however. She changed from the short tempered, dramatic, cold hearted, stoic girl she once was.

She was a changed woman, but could she help Amu realize that?

**~CYHM~**

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko drove back to their condo silently. So, Rima was back. Nagihiko was surely having mixed emotions. He moved on, yet he doesn't know whether he still felt the same way about Rima, or if it was just a close-knit friendship. Whatever it was, he felt something, and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Rima changed a lot, huh?" Nadeshiko said, staring out of her window. Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"Sure did. I always though she was a natural blonde. She kept it hidden well." Nagihiko chuckled, and Nadeshiko smacked him in the arm lightly.

"She's going to be hard to get used to. Like Kairi was." Nagihiko kept on. Nadeshiko began to chortle and smacked him even harder.

"I-I agree with y-you. But, she's still the Rima we know and love; plain and simple." Nadeshiko finished their conversation, staring absent mildly out of the window once more. Nagihiko sighed, and kept his eyes on the road.

**~CYHM~**

Yaya smiled as she went back to her apartment. Rima, her best friend, was finally back. She didn't know how much longer she could take not being with her. Four years was like a lifetime without candy!

As she opened up her apartment door, she gasped. Tears formed in her eyes, pooling down her face one by one.

"I can't believe it…" She said, putting her hands on her face.

**A/N: Okay, another short update. LE GASP! Yaya's crying? Over what? Is she sad, or happy? R&R!**


End file.
